Legend of the Warriors: Winds of Change
by Blaze-Cloud
Summary: My name is Link of BreezeClan. I live on Outset Island with my Grandma, my sister Aryll, and my best friend Joan. Finally, I am named an apprentice, following the path of a warrior. But of course, someone has to ruin it. Now, I have to go save my sister from a bird, and none of these wimpy pirates, or anyone else, is going to stop me. Rewrite of The Wind's Breath.
1. Characters

Hello all! Blaze-Cloud here! I've decided to remake The Wind's Breath and rename it The Winds of Change. I wanted to remake it because there are a few things I want to change about the story that I didn't necessarily like about Wind's Breath, it's been up for about a year and I'm pretty sure my writing style has changed (especially the PoV style. I now perfer first person over third person), and also the fact that I wanted to redo the dungeons. Yes, now they will be more accurate. (Including the stupid Forsaken Fortress...Stupid stealth levels...graar...)

For those of you who haven't read Wind's Breath, welcome! This is my LoZ: Wind Waker/Warriors crossover novelization. The idea for this kind of novelization came from AriaSnow, and so I give her credit for the idea of a crossover novelization. This will follow the story of Wind Waker, with no extra stuffs like the photographing thing (I'm sorry, wut?) and more background for the characters. And also little twists you _definitely_ won't find in Wind Waker. So I hope you enjoy what I have to offer!

Anyway, I hope this turns out better than Wind's Breath did, and that you really enjoy this one just as much as you seemed to enjoy Wind's Breath!

* * *

**Legends of the Warriors: Winds of Change**

**Characters**

* * *

**BreezeClan**

Leader:

Tiren: A tortoiseshell-and-white tom with bright copper eyes.

Deputy:

Qwiru: A silver mackerel tabby tom with his left ear's tip torn off and golden-amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Kiran: A blue-gray ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

Warriors:

Mesa: A ginger tom with indigo-blue eyes and white underbelly.

Abe: A blue and white splotched tom with amber eyes. Rose's mate and father of Zill and Joel.

Leon: A golden tom with darker mackerel tabby markings on his face and pine-green eyes.

Onyx: A dark gray tom with a torn ear, a lighter tail tip, and violet eyes

Starling: A navy-blue she-cat with bright amber eyes and a plume-like tail.

Sue-Belle: A tortoiseshell she-cat with golden ear-tips, tail tip and bright blue eyes. Granddaughter of Stergeon.

Orca: A black classic tabby tom with white markings, both ears torn, a scar on the left lower side of his face, and piercing blue eyes.

Reeah: A dark green she-cat with lighter flecks on her forehead, around her muzzle, and piercing golden eyes.

Apprentices:

Joan: A white silver-point she-cat with bright green eyes. Daughter of Qwiru and Jasmine and older sister to Siret and Meadow. Mentor: Tiren

Link: A meadow-green tom with light brown hindpaws and forelegs, faint, almost non-existant mackerel tabby markings on his back, and emerald-green eyes. Grandson of Maria and older brother to Aryll. The Hero of Winds: Blazingbreeze; successor to the Hero of Time and the Hero of Four. Mentor: Orca

Queens:

Rose: A pale red ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Abe's mate and mother of Joel and Zill.

Jasmine: A white she-cat with lavender points and pale blue eyes. Qwiru's mate and mother of Joan, Siret, and Meadow.

Kits:

Aryll: A pale blue she-cat with cyan blue eyes. Younger sister to Link and granddaughter of Maria.

Joel: A blueish-white tom with red bands just above his paws and golden-amber eyes. Son of Abe and Rose and an older brother to Zill.

Zill: A pale ginger tom with blue bands above his paws and golden-amber eyes. His nose is constantly running. Son of Abe and Rose and younger brother to Joel.

Siret: A white tom with light gray points and one pale blue and one golden-amber eye. Son of Qwiru and Jasmine, twin brother to Meadow and younger brother to Joan.

Meadow: A lavender she-cat with pale blue eyes and white mackerel tabby markings on her face. Daughter of Qwiru and Jasmine, twin sister to Siret and younger sister to Joan.

Elders:

Maria: A pale blue mackerel tabby with pale green eyes and whitish-silver hairs on her muzzle that came with age. Link and Aryll's grandmother.

Stergeon: A dark gray tom with a black streak down his back, whitish-silver hairs on his muzzle, and wise blue eyes. Grandfather of Sue-Belle and older brother to Orca.

**Ancient Hylians**

Zelda: A snow white silk-furred she-cat with a golden V on her forehead and ocean-blue eyes.

Daphnes: A pale red tom with a white underbelly, a golden V on his forehead, and indigo-blue eyes.

Ganondorf: A dark gray, almost black tom with red classic tabby markings and redish-amber eyes. Sole survivor of the ancient DesertClan.

**FlameClan**

Leader:Emberstar: Also known as Valoo. A great red dragon able to transform into a ginger tom with a silver star on his forehead and smoky gray eyes. A servant of StarClan, spiritual guardian of FlameClan, and spirit of the skies.

Deputy:

Erasmus: A large, light brown tom with darker flecks, white muzzle, and crimson eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Whisp: A light brown she-cat with a faint, light gray stripe on her nose-bridge and amber eyes.

Warriors

Quill: A dark brown tom with a lighter streak down his back and crimson eyes. Rehtaef's older brother.

Soren: A golden-brown tom with a white underbelly, white under-wings, black flecks on the tops of his wings, and crimson eyes.

Apprentices:

Komali: A light brown classic tabby tom with amber eyes. Mentor: Soren

Medli: A light brown-and-white mackerel tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Mentor: Whisp

**LeafClan**

Leader:

Pinestar: Also known as the Great Deku Tree. A giant, ancient Deku Tree able to transform into a pine-green tom with a silver star on his forehead and chestnut-brown eyes. A servant of StarClan, spiritual guardian of LeafClan, and spirit of the land.

Warriors:

Makar: A small green tom with copper eyes and white paws.

Linder: A small green tom with a white stripe on the bridge of his nose and dark indigo eyes.

**Pirates/Others**

Tetra: a blue she-cat with cream-colored paws and ocean-blue eyes.

Gonzo: A large brown tom with green paws, black ear-tips, and amber eyes.

Senza: A large violet tom with faint mackerel tabby markings and dark green eyes.

Nudge: A large violet ticked tabby tom with copper eyes.

Mako: A light blue tom with a white streak, white muzzle, and lavender eyes.

Zuko: A light bluespotted tabby tom with white spots and stormy gray eyes.

Niko: A sandy spotted tabby tom with golden eyes.

Ripplestar: Also known as Jabun. A huge maroon angler fish able to transform into a teal tom with a silver star on his forehead and icy-blue eyes. A servant of StarClan, former spiritual guardian of the deceased RainClan, and a spirit of the seas.

Rehtaef: A light brown spotted tabby tom with cyan-blue eyes. Formerly a warrior of FlameClan, left to BreezeClan to join his mate before leaving to save one if his two twin kits. Link, Shad, and Aryll's father, Farore's mate, and Quill's younger brother.

**StarClan**

Rubystar: A pale red she-cat with starry fur, striking ruby-red eyes and a silver flame-like mark on her forehead. The Leader of Power.

Emeraldstar: A meadow-green she-cat with starry fur, striking emerald-green eyes and a silver leaf-like mark on her forehead. The Leader of Courage.

Sapphirestar: A gray-blue she-cat with starry fur, striking sapphire-blue eyes and a silver raindrop-like mark on her forehead. The Leader of Wisdom.

Birdstar: A light grayish-blue she-cat with gray eyes and silver star on her forehead. Deceased spiritual guardian of BreezeClan and now the Leader of Wind.

Cyclonestar: A silver tom with a gray stripe on his nose-bridge and copper eyes. The Leader of Storms.

Laruto: A pale silver she-cat with flecks of blue-gray around her deep violet eyes. Deceased sage of the Earth Temple.

Fado: A meadow-green mackerel tabby tom with golden eyes. Deceased sage of the Wind Temple.

Forestheart: A meadow-green tom with brown hindpaws and forelegs and sky-blue eyes. The Hero of Time: predecessor of the Hero of Four and the Hero of Winds.

Whitedash: A meadow-green tom with brown hindpaws and forelegs, a white stripe down his nose-bridge, and sky-blue eyes. The Hero of Four: successor of the Hero of Time and the predecessor of the Hero of Winds.

* * *

So yeah, this is it. You know, unless I wanna add a character later or something, for whatever reason. There's at least one character here that's significant to the series but doesn't show up in this here character list. You'll probably figure it out in the prologue. If you don't, it's okay. But he doesn't appear here because he plays a much greater role in the next installment of the series.

Another thing: All of the original characters. Oh, don't worry. Most of them don't play too big a role. The only exception is Joan, but you'll find out just how big a role she plays later.

So, about Whitedash...confused? Yes? Well, I'm not telling you anything!

Well actually I will.

In the prologue chapter.

See ya there!


	2. Prologue

Hi there, folks! So, the prologue. If you didn't notice any differences from Wind's Breath in the Characters, you _certainly_ will here!

Just so you know, the intro (and this story in general) WILL _NOT_ BE EXACTLY LIKE WIND WAKER! Like the Wind Waker intro, it will summarize Ocarina of Time. **HOWEVER**, _my_ intro will summarize Ocarina of Time _and_ Four Swords Adventures. Why? Because this is going to be a series, called Legends of the Warriors. It's going to go through five, possibly six games, them being...

1) Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Legends of the Warriors: What Time Begun) **(THIS IS A POSSIBILITY)**  
2) LoZ: Four Swords Adventures (LotW: Moon of the Fourth)  
3) LoZ: The Wind Waker (LotW: The Winds of Change)  
4) LoZ: Phantom Hourglass (LotW: Life in the Sands)  
5) LoZ: Spirit Tracks (LotW: Spiritbound)  
6) LoZ: Skyward Sword (LotW: The Skyborn Clan)

Now, you may be wondering a few things. One is, What Time Begun _is_ a possibility. AriaSnow has already done an Ocarina of Time/Warriors novelization crossover. And MoonscarOfDuskClan had started one as well, before it (unfortunately) was taken down. I don't really want to do it again, but I am given enough motivation to try it out, I probably will.

Next, the inclusion of Four Swords/Moon of the Fourth and Skyward Sword/Skyborn Clan being at the end of the timeline instead of the beginning.

BECAUSE I CAN.

Okay, no. That's only partially why. I kind of wanna try something new. I like the whole idea of Four Swords/Moon of the Fourth, and I really want to include it. (Plus, it was the first or second Zelda game I ever knew about. I don't remember. If Four Swords was the first, then Wind Waker was the second, and if Four Swords wasn't the first, then switch Four Swords and Wind Waker around.) Now, about Skyward Sword/The Skyborn Clan. I dunno, I wanna to mix it up a bit. Again, trying something new. The timeline's kinda odd anyways. Sue me. No, wait...DISREGARD THAT LAST SENTENCE!

* * *

**Legends of the Warriors: Winds of Change**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Listen well to the story I'm about to tell you._

_Once, long ago, there was an ancient, prosperous kingdom. It was blessed with beautiful forests, rich waters, and great, rolling fields. The three Leaders who watched over this land had left a gift for the cats who tread upon the ground. A great golden power, sealed away to prevent those with blackened hearts from reaching it._

_The attempt was far from succesful._

_A great evil cat found the golden power and took it for himself. He used the great power to seize control of the land and make the cats of the kingdom suffer for reasons unknown. But in the kingdom's darkest hour, a green-furred hero rose from the ranks of the people to combat this evil. His collar shone with the light of the Evil's Bane, and with its power, he managed to seal the dark one away. This hero, who had traveled between two times to save the land, was given the title 'Hero of Time'. And for many years, the cats of the kingdom rejoiced._

_But the dark storm was just beginning._

_Swiftly and suddenly, the great beast form of the evil broke its seal, with the help of an enraged wind sorcerer. It rose from the depths of the earth, and continued with its dark designs through the sorcerer. The last sighting Hero of Time had been hundreds of moons before. A new hero must rise. And one did. A new hero, green-furred like the first, had used the power of the Fourth Charm that rested upon his collar, and split into four. The four-who-are-one worked together to defeat the wind sorcerer and the great beast that had been his master. The four turned back to one, and the new hero was given the title 'Hero of Four', because he had split into four to save the land. And many assumed, with both the cat and beast form of the evil defeated, that they could finally live in peace._

_But the storm hadn't ended yet._

_Those who treaded upon the blessed land had forgotten the original evil, the cat, had only been sealed. All seals will eventually break._

_Hundreds of moons after the Hero of Four's death, the evil managed to crawl back to the realm of the kingdom, and immediately resumed his unrelenting assault. The first thought was to find a new hero once more. The cats searched and searched, but there were very few who dared to challenge the evil. Those who did were easily slaughtered. The spirit of the Hero had abandoned them. Desperate and out of options, and with their destruction at hand, the cats of the kingdom could only appeal to StarClan. As their doom drew nigh, they left their future in the paws of fate._

_What became of that kingdom?  
None remain who know._

* * *

Rain bombarded Outset Island, the home of BreezeClan, and thunder crashed unessesarily loud, accompanied by bright flashes of lightning. Inside the Nursery, two twin kits were playing around with each other, and old enough to finally leave the den. But this was _not_ a happy occasion. In fact, if anything, the parents were petrified.

The mother, a meadow-green she-cat choked, her emerald-green eyes brimming with tears. Her mate, a light brown spotted tabby, could only look on with fear and sympathy. Twins. He almost shuddered just thinking of the word.

"What are we going to do?" A dark brown tom, the father's older brother, asked.

"I don't know!" The mother wailed softly. "I just _can't_ watch them be killed by our savage leader, Cyron!" She stared at her two kits. One had her green fur, with the light brown of his father on his hindpaws and forelegs, while the other one was black, with white on his hindpaws and forelegs.

"We can't keep them here," The father agreed. "The Clan has kept quiet about this, but we can't keep them here for the rest of their lives, or until Cyron dies."

"Once they step out, Cyron will see them." The older brother noted. "We're lucky that he's lost his mind and avoids the Nursery at all costs."

"Then what should be done?" The mother whispered.

"...We must separate them." The father murmured. The mother stared in horror. "I know it's hard, but what other choice do we have? If I take one kit and run, and you keep the other kit and his soon-to-be-born sibling, all of us could live safely."

"As much as I hate this idea, it's the best one we've got," The older brother sighed.

"Very well. I'll take Shad." The father bent down to pick up the black kit, who squealed in surprise and protest at being carried away from his brother. The father touched his nose to his other son's forehead, and whispered, "Goodbye, my son. Maybe I'll see you again one day..."

The mother licked Shad's forehead. "Bye Shad...be a good strong warrior for your mother, okay?" Shad mewed pitifully in response. The father picked up Shad once more and padded away from the den, toward the small wooden boat on the shore of the island. In moments, both his and the kit's fur was drenched and clung to their bodies. The older brother, his fur just as wet, joined him on the small craft, intending to return to the island of his birth.

The mother, with no one left to turn to, curled up with the green kit snuggled by her side. She stared forlornly and sorrowfully at the retreating silhouette of her mate, his brother, and their kit.

"Say goodbye..." She whispered to her kit. "Say goodbye to your brother, Link..."

* * *

"It's almost his time..." The meadow-green she-cat murmured. She was in a forest of stars, fitting for her starry pelt, and staring into a sparkling pool, which showed a green tomkit with her own pelt, but with brown hindpaws and forelegs. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled with a deep affection and the silver leaf-like mark on her forehead shone as if reflecting light. A starry she-cat, this one pale red with a silver flame-like mark on her forehead and ruby-red eyes, padded up to the Starpool to sit beside the meadow-green she-cat.

The red one _humph_ed. "_This_ is your chosen one, Emeraldstar?" She asked, voice clear with doubt and contempt.

"Yes. Yes he is," Emeraldstar replied.

"But he just turned six moons today! He's younger than the Hero of Time!"

"The Hero of Time started out six moons old, sister."

"But he finished his quest at the age of twelve moons!"

"True, but the only reason that happened was because we had put him asleep, so he would be mature enough to take on the role of the Hero when he woke up, Rubystar."

"_Exactly_!" Rubystar hissed. "He's barely old enough to be an _apprentice_! He's _way_ too young to be a _Hero_!"

"Maybe you should be a bit more open-minded, _Leader of Power_," Emeraldstar joked.

"Well, _Leader of Courage_, where were _you_ when your_ chosen Hero _was born?!" Rubystar retorted.

"She was down there, watching him," A gray-blue she-cat with sapphire-blue eyes, a silver raindrop mark on her forehead, and the starry fur of her sisters replied. "She was always there."

"Wait, you mean you're-!" Rubystar cut off her own sentence, unable to finish the thought. She turned to the blue-gray she-cat, and hissed accusingly, "And you _knew_ about this, Sapphirestar?"

"Well, it's quite easy to connect the dots if you think about it," Sapphirestar responded. "Emeraldstar didn't need to tell me about it. I figured it out on my own. It was a bold, foolhardy attempt. Have you learned from it?"

"Definitely," Emeraldstar smirked. Sapphirestar nodded, seemingly not noticing the smirk, and swiftly left the Starpool area, with Rubystar on her tail, leaving Emeraldstar to watch the pool alone. But she didn't mind. In fact, she'd rather watch this alone than with her sisters. It was the first time she felt that way about _anything_ she did. They'd been a threesome in everything and anything, but now...Rubystar obviously didn't believe in her chosen one, and though Sapphirestar tried to hide her doubt, Emeraldstar had seen it in her eyes. Emeraldstar was the only one confident in her choice.

And frankly, she didn't care if they doubted her choice or not, because it was** her** choice, and her choice alone. She'd made the choice _long_ ago, and it was _far_ too late to change it now.

The Starpool showed the meadow-green tomkit sitting beside a smaller, pale blue she-kit and a white apprentice with silver points, listening to a pale blue elder tell a story. Her eyes softened with innumeral amounts of affection. "You'll prove them wrong, won't you my son?"


	3. Chapter 1: Link's Apprentice Ceremony

So, hello all! Welcome to the first official chapter of Winds of Change! I hope you liked the Prologue, because it's time we aquainted ourselves to our protagonist! In glorious _first-person_!

* * *

**Legends of the Warriors: Winds of Change**

**Chapter 1**

**Link's Apprentice Ceremony**

* * *

I woke to the fresh scent of the forest, mixed in with a sharper scent. Birdsong reached my sensitive ears, soothing me as only birdsong would. It reminded me of my days in the Fairy Forest with my sister and Joan when I was younger. I opened my eyes and took in the sight of a great forest that shone with starlight. I hauled myself to my paws as a soft, cool breeze tugged at my short fur. I could feel the path under my paw pads, worn from thousands of generations of pawsteps. Awe filled me as I realized I was standing in the pawprints of ancient warriors.

A soft soothing sound of an instrament suddenly filled the forest, blending with the birds' songs and combining to form a single beautous song. I looked over my shoulder to where the music was coming from. There sat a starry-pelted tom who looked almost identical to me: Meadow-green fur, with brown hindpaws and forelegs. But he was much bigger than me. He looked about twelve moons old - a warrior - while I was only barely six. His paws and forelegs were a darker brown than mine as well. His left ear was torn, and he was playing a blue instrament I'd never seen before. It was on a ring around his tail, and he gripped the round blue shape in his forepaws, covering the holes that littered the surface in a pattern. I didn't dare speak, because I didn't want to interrupt the music he was making.

Even though it lasted for a few moments, it felt like an eternity, until he finally stopped. He let go of his instrament and opened his eyes. They were a sky-blue that emitted a soft blue glow. We locked eyes, and suddenly I heard a cat landing from a leap behind me. I whipped around and saw another tom, this one identical to the first, even the size and eyes. Only the untorn ear and the white stripe down the second's nose-bridge marked a difference.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" The second one asked. His voice was exactly like mine, if a little different. I stared at him for a few moments before looking behind me at the first. I thought of all the names I knew, and tried to match the names to these two cats. Two names appeared in my mind. Forestheart and Whitedash. The Hero of Time and the Hero of Four.

I looked straight at the second one. "Y-you're Whitedash, the Hero of Four..." I whispered, awestruck. I looked behind me, at the one who had played the instrument. "...And you're Forestheart, the Hero of Time!" I probably should've been bowing or something - I mean, these guys are legendary! - but I was frozen in shock, unable to move even a whisker.

Whitedash chuckled in amusement. "Yes, young apprentice. We've come to warn you of what lies ahead."

"What's wrong?"

"Your life, along with many others, is about to change forever. Believe in yourself, those around you, and the Leaders themselves, and you will make it through." Without saying another word, Whitedash whipped around and dashed off into the starry forest, leaving me with Forestheart, the great Hero of Time.

I think I'm going to faint.

"Young one," Forestheart murmured, his voice clear against the whisper of the forest. "There is so much just waiting to happen, and so much is expected of you. But never give up, apprentice. Whitedash and I are always there, fighting right beside you. There will be those who doubt you, but you must prove them wrong. That you are deserving of the title the Leaders shall give you." His eyes flashed. "The Leaders have spoken, and so it shall be...

..._The Phoenix Cat from the Clan without a Leader will rise from the ashes of failure, and will set fire to an unsuspecting world."_

* * *

"LINK!"

"WHA!" I shouted, leaping to my paws. I looked around wildly in panic, fur bristling and hackles raised, before I realized where I was. I was close to the edge of a small cliff, with the ocean only a fox-length below the edge, which was right behind me. In front of me stood a pale blue she-cat around four moons, with pretty cyan-blue eyes that twinkled with excitement. "Oh...Aryll, it's just you..." I sighed in relief.

"Hey bro, remember what day it is today?"

"How could I _forget_? Today's the day I'm finally named an apprentice!" I replied. I almost quivered with excitement. Today I'd _finally_ be an official apprentice! Orca - one of the BreezeClan warriors - had taught me a move or two, but that was for defense. You never know when you're gonna need a kit who knows one battle move. You never know.

"Yeah! I'm excited too!" Aryll smiled. "Grandma wanted to see you before the ceremony today. She said she had something very special to give you. You'd better not keep her waiting!"

"Alright, thanks. See ya later, Aryll." I padded toward the center of Outset Island, where the BreezeClan camp was.

Outset Island was pretty small. Well, it was more like two islands connect by three giant stepping stones. While the smaller island had a small mountain with the Fairy Forest at its summit, the main island had small hills and almost no trees. The camp was in a small dip in a hill. It wasn't the best place to hide, but if someone was coming, almost everyone in camp would know about it in a matter of moments. That's why I like it here. There are no secrets. Everything is out in the open, for everyone to know.

A white she-cat with silver points suddenly came bounding down the hill, green eyes shining. "Hey, Link!" She shouted.

"Hey, Joan!"

Joan was my best friend, and she was nine moons old. She, Aryll and I were inseperable. She was named an apprentice three moons ago, to our leader _Tiren_, no less! Well, that was no surprise. After all, Joan was our deputy Qwiru's firstborn, and Qwiru and Tiren had grown up really close friends.

"So, you ready for the ceremony?"

"Not yet. Aryll told me Grandma wanted to see me before the ceremony."

"Well, _hurry up_! You know Tiren, he hates waiting!" We dashed up the hill, side by side, eventually going from a sprint to a walk as we entered camp. I immediately went to the den that was farthest to my left. The elders' den. My grandmother Maria was alone in the den, with no sign of that grump Stergeon.

"Well, it took you long _enough_!" She mock-snapped. Joan and I laughed at her attempt to look serious, and she even ended up joining in. Gramdma had never been a really serious one, but she _was_ somewhat impatient, a trait Mother and I had inheirited. "I mean, what were you doing? Don't tell me you got up at dawn and then fell asleep near that cliff _again_!"

"What else did you expect?" Joan replied, batting a paw at my ear.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly. "It's not _my_ fault!"

"Oh _really_? You expect me to believe that?"

"Of course! How can you_ not_?" I muttered with a smirk, my sarcasm kicking in.

"You know, I'm starting to have second thoughts about giving you your present..." Grandma muttered.

"_What?_ No, come on, _please_?"

"_No!_ Your ceremony's in a few moments; you'll look absolutely _ridiculous_!"

As if on cue, Tiren's voice resounded throughout the camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here in camp!"

Grandma stood up and walked beside us to the center of the clearing, where the rest of the Clan was gathered (with the exception of Rose and the kits). The only kit that joined the crowd was Aryll, because this was my apprentice ceremony, and she was my little sister.

The tortoiseshell-and-white tom sat on top of his den, his gaze traveling over the other cats in the Clan. Finally, Tiren's bright copper eyes locked with my own emerald-green. "Link," He said, patting the spot beside him with his tail. "Come up here." I nodded and padded up to Tiren's den, and with a small leap, I landed on the top. I was facing Tiren now, with the Clan watching from my right. Excitement built up quickly inside me, until I felt like I was going to explode. Who would Tiren choose to be my mentor?

My tortoiseshell leader smiled and turned to face the Clan, and I instinctively turned to my Clan as well.

I could see Grandma, Aryll, and Joan right up there in the front, along with a silver mackerel tabby named Qwiru (who was the deputy and Joan's father), and his mate Jasmine, a white she-cat with lavender points.

In the row behind them sat our medicine cat, who was a blue-gray ticked tabby she-cat. Beside her sat Mesa and Abe - a ginger tom and a blue-and-white splotched tom - with Sue-Belle and her granduncle Orca - a tortoiseshell and a black classic tabby.

The cats in the back all hated me for whatever reason. The only other elder (and most likely the grumpiest elder in history), a dark-gray tom with a black streak who goes by Stergeon. He was the older brother of Orca, and Sue-Belle's grandfather. Though I have no clue how someone so kind and patient like Sue-Belle or someone just plain awesome like Orca can be related to someone like _Stergeon_. Then there was that golden tom Leon, the dark gray tom Onyx, the navy-blue she-cat Starling, and the dark green she-cat Reeah. They always hang out in a group. Don't ask me why they hate me, 'cause I've got no idea. No wait, scratch that. I know why Stergeon hates me! He's always complaining that Aryll, Joan and I are either 'too noisy', 'too nosy', or even both. Geez, the elders these days...

Then Tiren addressed the Clan. "Cats of BreezeClan, we have gathered today to name a new apprentice who will sit alongside Joan. Link," He said, locking eyes with me once more. "You have waited six long moons for this day. And now, with the spirits of StarClan watching from the heavens, I name you an official apprentice. Link, your mentor will be Orca." _The _Orca! Mesa's mentor, who also trained Tiren himself! What an honor!

I dipped my head respectfully and jumped off of Tiren's den to approach Orca. The black classic tabby with white-markings stood and left his place in the middle of the crowd to join me. We gently touched noses, and then took our seats next to Grandma.

"Orca, you have successfully trained both Mesa and I. And I'm sure that Mesa will agree with me when I say that you not only taught us how to hunt and fight, but what it truly means to be a warrior. I hope that you will pass down your knowledge and wisdom to Link as you have done with us."

My Clanmates took up one, cheerful cry. "Link! Link!" They chanted.

"Clan dismissed."

As BreezeClan dispersed, Grandma licked my forehead, her green eyes shining with a pride that couldn't be described with words. Aryll and Joan literally tackled me, congratulating me as only they could.

"Link!" Orca called, blue eyes shining with amusement from the scene we were making. "Come now, it's time we begin your training."

* * *

That afternoon I went to sit beside Aryll and Joan, looking out over the sea at that cliff I fell asleep on this morning. It was our usual hangout spot.

"Hey Link!" Aryll greeted cheerfully. "How was your first day of training?"

"Yeah, did Orca nearly kill you?" Joan teased.

I'd been training all morning, and I was utterly exhausted. Orca had taught me how to chase prey like our ancestors Ancient WindClan did. He also taught me quite a few fighting moves. My favorite was the Sky Drop, where you hide up in a tree until someone comes, and then you jump down and squash them flat! Orca said that another one of our Clan ancestors, SkyClan, had developed that trick.

_"That's why you always stick to staying up in the tree branches whenever you're in a forest," _He'd said. _"Your pelt will disguise you, and make it easier for you to blend in."_

"Oh yeah, Joan," I replied, a smirk mirroring my sarcastic tone. "Because I'm _totally _the living dead. That makes _perfect_ sense!" The three of us laughed.

"Geez Link, sarcastic much?" Aryll asked, the smile on her face never wavering.

"_Naaaaaaaaawwwww..._What made you think that?"

"Hey, there's Quill!" Joan cried, her eyes following a dark brown shape in the sky. As it flew closer, it turned out to be a winged cat.

Quill, like all FlameClan warriors, had wings that gave them the ability to fly. As their final assessment, FlameClan apprentices had to travel up the mountain on FlameClan's home island to the summit, where their leader Emberstar would call up the Clan and name the apprentice a warrior. How did I know this? Quill was a close family friend. He knew my mother before she joined StarClan, my father before he disappeared, and he knew Grandma. Aryll, Joan and I had talked to him whenever he came to visit our island. He was a messenger, and because the four Clans lived so far apart, he was one of two FlameClan warriors that acted as a messenger. More likely than not Quill had come to speak to Tiren.

The dark tom landed on the sandy shore and looked up, jumping back as his fur bristled in fear.

"What's with_ him?_" Aryll asked. I followed Quill's gaze, and I paled.

"You guys..." I started. "...WHAT THE HECK IS _THAT_?"

I felt Aryll stiffen beside me as she looked up, and I assume Joan did the same. High in the sky was a gigantic bird, at least twenty times my size. Its feathers were a dark gray, with a bright golden tail that separated into four streams. The edges of his wings were tipped in ivory, the same color of the mask, decorated with dark gray, that surrounded its yellow eyes, each with a red, slit-like pupil.

"Guys, look!" Joan cried, her tail pointing behind the bird. Aryll and I looked where she was pointing, and I felt like fainting.

Pirates. BreezeClan's had several run-ins with pirates. None of them were pretty.

* * *

So, how was that? Was it good enough to rival Wind's Breath? Was it better? Let me know what you think! I honestly had fun with this chapter, and I hope I will enjoy writing the others just as much! (Except that stupid Fortress-that-will-no-longer-be-mentioned. That can go die in a hole)

Contructive crit is welcomed. Flames will be used to burn Ganondorf at the stake. And on that happy note, enjoy your day!

Blazey is out! PEACE!


	4. Chapter 2: Promise on a Feather

Hello, folks! Blazey here! Nice to see you all again!

Wait, I can't see you...dangit...

But anyways! Chapter two! I had fun writing this one!

**WARNING: BLOOD IS HERE. THIS IS THE FIRST OF MANY CHAPTERS WITH BLOOD IN IT! NO LIKE, NO READ!**

Wait, this is a Warriors crossover! **You should all be able to handle fictional blood by now!** Onto the story!

* * *

**Legends of the Warriors: Winds of Change**

**Chapter 2**

**Promise on a Feather**

* * *

"We should warn the Clan!" Joan suggested.

"About who?" Aryll asked. "The bird? Or the pirates?"

"Both, _easily_ both..." I muttered. A flash of gray shot from the pirate ship toward the bird, who dodged it with ease. "Hey, what're those pirates _doing_?" Two other flashes of gray shot past the bird before Joan spoke.

"They're throwing _giant rocks_ at it!" She hissed, her voice riddled with both fear and awe. I felt my ears flatten against my head. Giant rocks? No cat could throw rocks that big with such force.

"Are they even _cats_?" I whispered.

"I don't even know..." Joan murmured.

"You guys...I'm scared..." Aryll murmured. I looked down at my side, where Aryll pushed against my side, her head turning into my fur. My shock and panic vanished. I hated seeing Aryll scared like this.

I curled my tail around hers, gently murmuring, "It's okay, Aryll. It'll all be okay." She visibly relaxed, and even turned back to look at the pirates and the bird. Joan looked at me with soft green eyes before turning her gaze back to the scene as well.

One last rock shot from the ship, and as the bird looked behind it to see how far it was from the pirates, the giant boulder slammed into its equally large face. With a pained screech, the bird plummeted toward the sea, dropping something blue into the Fairy Forest. An uncomfortable silence between the three of us lasted a few moments, before I finally spoke.

"Well, that eliminates _one_ threat," I pointed out. "Now all we have to do is deal with the pirates. You guys go warn the Clan, I'll go find out what that bird dropped."

"What?" Joan hissed. "No way! You don't know what that was!"

"Well, the pirates _obviously_ wanted it!" I retorted. "And now it's on _BreezeClan_ territory. I should find out what it is!"

"Not without _me_!"

"_Nuh_ uh! You're the better fighter, the Clan will need your help dealing with the fish-furs!"

"But what if that bird comes back?"

"If I get scooped up, I'll slice off its talons. Plain and simple. Orca taught me quite a few moves."

Joan opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again, fresh out of arguements. "Fine. Come on, Aryll." The two raced down the hill, back toward the camp. A bit of doubt flickered in my mind. Should I have gone with them? But no, I need to find out what was so important to the pirates. I darted down the hill and over the stepping stones, quickly scaling the small mountain on the other side. Next was the Fairy Forest.

The first thing I did was jump up a tree, like Orca had advised me to. I jumped from branch to branch, looking around for something that was blue. As I opened my mouth to draw in the scents around me, only to recoil in disgust. Something smelled like crow-food. I looked down and in a single glance, came to the conclusion that the thing below me was as ugly as its scent. There was a blue-gray creature on the ground about four times my height that stood on its hindlegs, with a repulsive pig-like face, long pointed ears, a small pointed horn on its forehead, a thin tail that ended in a triangular tip, and beady yellow eyes. In one of its tiny forepaws, it held a long, thin silver claw.

_Oh_, no. I am _not_ letting this thing live on _my_ territory! I don't have many standards, but this thing probably defies _all_ of them! _Especially_ the appearance standard!

I silently jumped out of the trees and landed on the thing's back, gripping it's furless pelt with my claws. It squealed in shock and pain and ran around desperately, swinging the claw around like crazy, trying to throw me off. I simply dug my claws in deeper, which earned another squeal from the repulsive thing. Dark blackish-purple smoke seeped from its skin, and I had to squint to avoid getting blinded. Okay, _that's _it. This guy - whatever the heck it is - needs to just _die_. I jumped back, feeling the rip of the creature's pelt as I tore two patches open. The monster collapsed with one final, pigish scream, before dissolving into that dark smoke. Its pelt, still underneath my paws, dissolved into smoke as well.

I tensed as the screeches of two birds came from above, and I looked up to see two miniature versions of the giant bird swoop overhead, dropping two more pig-creatures. Great, that's _just_ what I need: _more _ugliness in my territory! I hissed as the two creatures snorted at me, raising their large silver claws. I charged quickly, then darted back as they swung, the claws embedding themselves into the ground. I took advantage of my opportunity and leapt, tearing through one of the beasts and feeling a rush of satisfation as I felt it dissolve. The other one ripped its giant claw off of the ground and swung at me madly. I had to quickly dodge all of his swings, with took all of my agility and endurance. The creature paused momentarily to catch its breath, but a moment was too long. I jumped up and gripped its arm in my jaws. I forcefully crushed it, feeling the crunch of broken bone underneath as the beast howled with pain. I then tore its limb clean off, spitting the foul odor out of my mouth as the thing dissolved.

"Stupid Pig-Faces..." I grumbled. Yep, that's my new name for them. Pig-Faces. Whaddaya think?

I looked up, and I felt a smile grow on my face. A blue she-cat was lying unconcious on a branch, her legs and tail dangling off in the air. The bird must've dropped _her_. The pirates were looking for her. Her dangling paws were a cream-color, and her left fore-paw twitched. She was waking up. I decided to speed up the waking process.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Hey, wake up!" Her eyes, a pretty ocean-blue, slowly slid open, then widened at the realization of where she was. She jumped, but of course, with the sudden jerk, the branch couldn't support her weight any longer. It broke with a loud 'snap' and roughly deposited the she-cat onto the ground. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, feeling concern for her. She was only barely six moons old, just like me.

"Buzz off, green-kit," She hissed. All feelings of concern were thrown into the sea.

"Well excuse _me_ if I was the one who decided to come get you!" I spat angrily. "You're on _my_ territory, so I suggest you be a good girl and _behave_, okay?"

"Territory? Where the heck_ am_ I?"

"Your on Outset Island, home of BreezeClan."

"_That_ far? _Geez_, how much farther could I get from Windfall?" She muttered. "Well, what are you still doing here? Get back to your little Clan or whatever."

"Nope," I replied. "You're coming with me."

"Oh _yeah_?" She growled. "Who's gonna _make_ me?"

"Us," Joan's voice came from behind me. She was standing beside Orca.

"Listen, we could do it the easy way, or the _hard_ way," Orca growled.

"Either way, _you're_ coming with _us_!" I snarled. The she-cat hissed, but I could tell she knew she was outmatched. She wouldn't win this fight if she tried.

"Fine!" She spat. With an angry hiss, she stood beside Orca, her face twisted in a furious grimace. Geez, who made dirt in _her_ fresh-kill? Joan led the escort out of the forest, with Orca right beside the she-cat and me behind, looking over my shoulder in case something tried to ambush us from behind.

We emerged from the forest to see Aryll climbing up the mountain. "Hey, Joan! Hey, Link!" She shouted.

"Hey, sis!" I replied, a purr rumbling in my chest. I opened my mouth to say something else, but my eyes suddenly widened when a sickening stench of crow-food and death hit the roof of my mouth. "Aryll, look out!" I cried, jumping down to try to push Aryll out of the way. But it was too late. The giant bird swooped down from the sky and snatched Aryll from the mountain.

"Aryll, NO!" Joan yowled. I paused, tears building up in my eyes as the bird flew toward the sea, with Aryll in its talons. But then I realized I still had one last hope. The bird hadn't passed the cliff yet.

I jumped down the mountain and darted across the stepping stones, running as fast as my legs could take me. Grandma once told me that BreezeClan was descended from WindClan - a Clan that could move as the wind they were named for - and SkyClan - a Clan that could leap higher than any other cat. Well, if that's true, than I should be able to pull this off!

I ran straight for the cliff, watching the distance between me and the bird close rapidly. I ran up the hill, and leapt farther than I've ever leapt before, releasing a furious battle cry as I flew straight over the edge. My claws gripped onto one of the streams that made up the bird's tail. It screeched in pain and fury, and with a single, powerful flick, it flung me off of it, it's blood splattering my paw as I managed to rip one of it's golden feathers off.

The flick was so powerful, it had flung me back onto the cliff. I landed with an _oomph_, tumbling a little before finally stopping on my stomach. I felt the tears run down my face in streams. Aryll...Aryll was gone...She and Grandma are the last family members I have...

But I felt the fluffy feather and the warm, sticky blood that stained the tip of my paw. I felt determination and resolve run through my veins. Aryll was still alive. I was going to get her back.

Shakily, I hauled myself to my paws as Joan and Orca arrived at the base of the hill. I looked down at the golden feather in my forepaw. It looked similar to a peacock feather: gold, with a bright, neon green circle. In that green circle was a smaller, dark gray one.

I closed my bloodied claws over the feather, and I whispered, "Aryll, I _swear _I'll find you. Within three days after this one, I will find you, and that bird will _pay_. I won't stop - not until you're finally safe from harm and that _monster_ is dead. I'll kill it _myself_. This I swear to StarClan, to the Heroes, to the Three Leaders, and on my life itself."

The fluffy feather suddenly evaporated, only for a whisker-thin, slick thing to appear against my ear. For a moment, I heard Forestheart and Whitedash's voices.

_"We'll hold you to it."_

* * *

Geez, that took longer than I really wanted it to. I had to wait a whole day just to write this author's note. That's too long my friends, too long.

Anyone know the song Louder Than Thunder/Quiet Like the Snow? It fits this moment quite well. Listening to it right now. Very sad, but that's why I like it. It tugs at your heart.

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter like I did! Let me know what you think! Next time: To the Forsaken Fortress (sigh...joy...)

Blazey, out!


	5. Chapter 3: Away From Home

So, hi there! Blazey here! How's life? Well, it's late , so let's get this thing started.

DISCLAIMER: I no own Warriors. Or LoZ. Why? 'Cuz I'm not Miyamoto or Erin Hunter, _that's_ why!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT IN LINK'S POINT OF VIEW!

* * *

**Legends of the Warriors: Winds of Change**

**Chapter 3**

**Away From Home, Away From Heart**

* * *

**(Joan)**

Even after the feather materialiazed behind his ear, bound there by his promise, he stood with his paws mere mouse-lengths from the edge of the cliff, eyes staring forward at where he'd last seen the bird. He didn't move at all. If the ocean breeze wasn't pulling at his fur, and his occasional blink, one would suspect he was a statue.

"Link," I started, sitting beside him. I sat as close to him as possible, so my short fur would brush against his. He turned to look at me, and it took all of my mental fortitude not to suck in my breath. His emerald-green eyes, usually bright and sparkling like the gem itself, were dull with sorrow and rage, and glistened with tears.

I haven't seen him like this since his mother Farore died.

"It'll be okay," I reassured him, trying my best to keep my voice steady and even, though I felt tears prick the corners of my own eyes. Aryll may not be related to me, but she was so close to me, she oughta be. But I had to be strong, for Link. "You'll get her back. I know you will." His eyes brightened, and a smile, though slightly sad, slowly spread across his face. I felt myself smile, and looking right at him, I felt something flutter inside my chest.

"Thanks, Joan," He murmured.

"Let's go report this - and that she-cat - to Tiren," I suggested.

"Yeah."

We raced down the hill and toward Orca, who was already escorting the she-cat to camp. I was careful to keep my fur against Link's. When Farore had died, he never wanted to leave Aryll's, Maria's, and my side. But then again, that was two moons ago, when he was four moons old. Now he's six moons old, and an apprentice. I'm not sure if he would act the same as last time.

As we walked into camp, Orca turned to me. "Can you to guard this one while I go get Tiren?"

"I don't need to be watched!" The she-cat snapped. "I'm not a kit!"

I decided to ignore her. "Sure, not a problem." Orca nodded in gratitude and sped off, leaving the she-cat to glare at me. "Got a problem?" I asked, annoyed. "Or do you just have to glare at everyone you meet?"

"I don't glare at everyone!"

"Then_ shuddup_..." Link muttered softly. I could barely hear it, and the she-cat didn't seem to hear it. I snickered quietly. Link wasn't usually mean like that, but he gets snappy when he's depressed.

"What'd you say, green-kit? I couldn't hear you," The she-cat hissed.

"You know what?" Link growled, returning the she-cat's glare and multiplying its intensity. "You should get your hearing checked. It's _obviously_ not up to par. And while you're at it, maybe you can cut the immature insults. After all, I thought you said you weren't a kit."

_Holy StarClan_, he insulted both her hearing _and_ her maturity! Her pride's gonna be hurting for _days_!

And from the indignified look on her face, I can guess she had a lot of pride. Pride that Link just burned. Man, remind me to avoid his bad side when he's depressed. I don't want my pride hurt like that. But I have to admit, the results of Link's depression can be kinda funny.

"You little-!" The she-cat couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. And I was finding it increasingly difficult to stifle my laughter. Good thing Orca came first.

"You three!" He shouted. "Come with me, the pirates are requesting we return their captain to them!"

"Captain?" I asked, casting a surprised glance at the she-cat beside me. She couldn't have been more than six moons old, same age as Link.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" She snapped.

"No, just surprised is all," I responded calmly. I let my voice betray a bit of my newfound respect. I hated pirates, honestly. They were always attacking us for our land so they could turn it into a fortress. And not just one group either, but a whole lot of them. But for an apprentice to become leader of a pirates? That's impressive. "So, what's your name?"

The she-cat obviously heard the respectful tone, because her eyes shone with surprise. "T-Tetra," She replied. "You?"

"My name is Joan. My friend here's Link." Link's ear twitched in response. As we stood to follow Orca, Link decided to speak up.

"Sorry for insulting you..." He murmured. "...Just depressed is all..."

"That was your sister wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, that was amazing," Tetra said. "I've never seen a cat move so fast, or jump that high."

"I'm BreezeClan," Link replied, his signature smirk crossing his face. "It's in the blood." I smirked, and ran ahead, just to show her what Link meant. Link easily caught up to me, and could've easily surpassed me if he wanted to, but he didn't. He'd always been an exceptional runner and jumper, even for BreezeClan. Tetra was fox-lengths behind, though I could tell she was trying her hardest.

I suddenly skidded to a stop at the beach, eyes widening with surprise. I felt Link freeze beside me There was a line of warriors, led by Tiren, who stood a few fox-lengths from a group of tomcats, all of them poised to attack. Taking a wild guess, but I think those are the pirates.

A bit of sarcasm there, if you couldn't tell.

"They're here!" Sue-Belle shouted. All attention turned to the three of us.

"Miss Tetra!" The largest pirate, a brown tom with green paws and black ear-tips, cried. The pirates whooped and cheered their captain's return as Tiren approached us.

"Link, I heard about Aryll. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get her back."

"Who will come with me?" My friend asked.

"Joan, if she wants. That's all." My eyes widened. Just us? After that bird? It had tossed Link aside with a single flick! He was just an apprentice! I'd go too, of course, but did that honestly make a big difference? I don't think so! Why aren't any warriors coming with us? "I know you're shocked, but you're the ones to go. Link, don't start thinking I can't see that feather is stuck to you. You swore to bring Aryll back, and so I'll let you. I'll announce this to the warriors here."

We nodded in understanding. I looked at Link, and I could see anticipation in his eyes. He was ready. It looked as if he'd been born ready. I felt that flutter in my chest again.

Tiren approached the line of warriors. The line had Leon, Reeah, Sue-Belle, Mesa, Starling, Qwiru, and Orca. "Warriors of BreezeClan!" Tiren roared, quickly gaiing the attention of all of his warriors. "Orca has told me that the bird that flew over our island has kitnapped Aryll." Tiren let the warriors gasp before continuing. "However, we aren't going to sit idly and do nothing. We're going to get Aryll back, and I've already decided who should go. Link and Joan."

"But they're only apprentices!" Leon protested. Leon...I hate him. Who wouldn't? He and his friends Onyx, Starling, and Reeah do nothing but tease Link, Aryll and I. It's no surprise he's against this. He wants to go save Aryll and be a hero. Well, too bad, _sucker_!

"But they were Aryll's closest, right beside Maria. They have the dertermination to fight to get her back. That's what we need in the end." Despite Tiren's words, I knew he had another reason. A reason he wasn't going to reveal. Leon could sense it as well.

"But Tiren-!"

"_ENOUGH_!" He snapped. "The word of the Clan Leader is law. I say that these two are ready to tackle this challenge, and that's the _end_ of it!"

"Tiren of BreezeClan..." The crisp voice of Quill said from behind us.

"Ahh, Quill," Tiren greeted. "Nice to see you. How's the prey running in FlameClan?"

"Not fast enough," Quill joked. "I swear, even the _kits_ can catch them." The two laughed.

"So, what brings you to BreezeClan, Quill?"

"I came to give you a message from Emberstar, but I believe I can give you information on that bird as well."

Tiren's copper eyes sparked with interest. "Continue."

"RainClan has reported sightings of that bird in the Forsaken Fortress, stealing she-cats between three and nine moons with blue eyes." Through the corner of my eye, I saw Link unsheath his claws and dig them into the sandy ground.

"The Forsaken Fortress?" Tetra asked, breaking the pirates' celebration. Her ocean-blue eyes were wide with shock, and a bit of guilt. Oh, I get it. She blames herself for Aryll's kitnapping. "Well, what are we waiting for? Link, Joan, come with us. Boys, get on the ship! We're going to the Forsaken Fortress!"

"But Miss Tetra, they're _kits_!" The large brown tom argued.

"Yeah!" Another pirate, a light blue one with a white streak down his back and a white muzzle, agreed.

"Well, _you_ Mako, are six moons old. Zuko, Niko and I are six moons old. The youngest one is six moons old. So basically, if _he's_ a kit, _you're_ a kit!" Tetra spat. "And last time I checked, none of us are kits!"

I wasn't going to let this guy - Mako, was it? - run his mouth and call me a kit without saying anything. "I'm nine moons old!" I added. "I'm three moons older than you! I've been training every day for the past three moons of my life, so don't come to me and call me _kit_!" I hissed. Mako visibly flinched away. Coward...and he has the _audacity_ to call _me_ a kit...Even Aryll could look me in the eye when I start yelling at her, and she's _an actual kit_!

"Just get onboard!" Tetra commanded. The pirates scrambled to do her bidding.

"Link!" Our attention snapped to Maria, who was approaching with a ring of blue fabric clenched in her teeth.

"Grandma?" Link murmured, his eyes mirroring the sadness that was in Maria's. She had been Link's parental figure ever since Farore died. And no one knew where Link's father was. I was five moons old when he disappeared, along with Link's uncle. I tried not to remember those times. They were the darkest BreezeClan's ever seen.

"Here," Maria murmured, pulling the strap over Link's head. It was meant to be big, and hung loosely around his neck. It thick around the back of his neck, and as it went around, it grew thinner and thinner, so it was a mere point over Link's chest. A small pouch hung from the point. "This was Farore's. She wanted me to give this to you when you became an apprentice. She said it could hold any amount of items without using up space at all."

"T-thanks..." Link murmured.

"Don't thank me, thank your mother."

"Alright...I'll make you proud. You and Mother."

"You already have, Link, you already have."

I suddenly dashed off, running up to my father Qwiru and rubbing my head against his chest. "Goodbye, Father. Take care of Mother, Meadow and Siret while I'm gone," I whispered, thinking of my younger siblings. They were twins.

"You'll do fine out there, Joan," He replied, licking my forehead. "Remember everything Tiren taught you, and you and Link teach that bird a lesson it'll never forget!"

"I will," I promised.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Tetra called.

"We'll be there in a second!" Link replied.

"Then why aren't you here?" I laughed at Tetra's remark. That she-cat had a sense of humor. I always appreciate a sense of humor.

"Coming!" I shouted. Link and I dashed up the plank and onboard the ship.

The large brown tom - I think Tetra called him Gonzo - reared up and slammed his paws into a large gong. The crash resounded and battered my ears. The warriors of BreezeClan gathered on the shores of the island, shouting their 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks'. Link and I - standing on what the pirates call the 'prow' - could only watch, feeling pride and sadness swell up inside of us. We, a couple of apprentices, have been chosen by Tiren to save Aryll, but we were leaving the only place we'd ever known. It continued for a few moments as Outset Island began to shrink into the horizon.

"Wow..." Tetra murmured, breaking the silence between the three of us. "That was the most sentimentality I've ever seen in my life..."

"_Oh well_," Link snapped. "It's too late to turn back. Not like I want to, anyways." He absently ducked his head down and rubbed the area where the stalk of the feather connected to the skin beneath his short fur. "I'm _going_ to find Aryll, and _no one's_ gonna stop me."

I felt that flutter in my chest again.

* * *

So, what you think? An entire chapter in another cat's point of view. Are you beginning to understand the importance of Joan's character?

No?

Well, too bad!

So, you know how this goes, what do you think, the whole nine yards. It's like 11:30 at night.

Next time: The Forsaken Fortress!

Wait, didn't I say that last time?


	6. Chapter 4: The Stupid Fortress of Stupid

**Legends of the Warriors: Winds of Change**

**Chapter 4**

**The Stupid Fortress of Stupidness**

* * *

**(Link)**

My left forepaw was warming up again.

I looked down at my faint birthmark. Three golden triangle, two on the bottom and one on the top, arranged to look like a larger triangle. The top and the bottom right triangles were almost non-existant, while the bottom left triangle was the easiest to see. But still, it was very faint, and most would overlook it.

"Hey," Tetra said suddenly, grabbing both Joan's and my attention. "Look, we're gonna be really busy up here, and we can't have you guys running around on deck. Go below deck and find a spotted tabby tom named Niko, 'kay?"

I shot Joan a glance, and she nodded ever so slightly, though her eyes betrayed her displeasure. I know how she feels. Tetra mentioned Niko was six moons old, and Tetra was making it sound like he would be in charge of watching us. A warrior, queen, or even an older apprentice I understand, but I wasn't looking forward to being supervised by someone my age.

Nevertheless, we were merely guests on this ship. It's common courtesy. I nodded and quickly went below deck, with Joan right behind me. We padded down the stairs and into the room at the bottom of the ship. It was large and for the most part, empty. There was a high ledge on the far side with an entrance to a smaller storage room, though it was high enough that I couldn't see what was inside. A sandy spotted tabby tom was waiting for us.

"Hey, are you guys the new swabbies?" He asked eagerly, in a slightly nasally voice. "My name's Niko, and today, I am your master!"

...Whoever is in charge of fate, are you _serious_? We're going to be ordered around by someone my age with the maturity of a three-moon-old kit? _Siret and Meadow_ are more mature, for StarClan's sake!

"Okay, almighty Niko," I muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm as I mock-bowed. Unfortunately, I don't think the guy knows anything about sarcasm, because he beamed.

Just because I thought it was funny, I decided to keep up the act of an underling.

"Alright! Now _you_ swabbie, are gonna teach me a game!" He commanded.

"Oh, we know just the game!" Joan exclaimed. I think I know what game she's thinking of. I shot Joan a look, and her excited green eyes mirrored mine.

Dodgepaw.

"It's called Dodgepaw," Joan continued. "It's a really popular game in our Clan. All of the kits play it, and the apprentices play to practice their skills. If you want, we can show you how to play."

"Oh, yes!" Niko pleaded.

I smirked at Joan and shouted, "I call dodger!"

"No fair!" Joan whined. "You were the dodger _last time_!"

"No, that was _you_. We played this just two days ago."

"Oh..." Joan crouched down. "Then prepared to be beaten to a pulp."

"We'll see," I replied, my smirk only growing wider. Joan lunged forward, and I jumped back, easily dodging. Joan swung at me quick and fast, and it took all of my stamina and agility to dodge every rapid swing. I felt wood behind me. Dang, she cornered me! I turned just in time to swing my head to the side and Joan's paw almost hit me. Worried she would try again, I jumped up onto her back and used that to power myself across the room.

"Wow!" Niko's eyes were bright with anticipation and awe. "I've never seen any cat move so fast!" I felt a rush of pride. "Can I try?"

"Sure!" I crouched. "You be dodger."

We played Dodgepaw for hours on end, yet it felt like mere minutes. Niko was always crushed, and Joan often won more than I did. I wasn't too bumed though. She's been training longer than I have. Admittedly, Joan and I formed a bit of a bond with the sandy tom.

Mako then interrupted our game. "Stop fooling around, _kits_," He sneered. "Miss Tetra wants to see you two immediately."

"I thought I said I was older than you," Joan replied calmly.

"But we are all above you as long as you are on our ship," Mako grinned.

"Shut up, you arrogant wannabe," I muttered under my breath. It was quiet enough so Niko and Mako couldn't hear, but that didn't mean it evaded Joan's sensitive ears. I saw a small smirk cross her face as triumph and mischief sparkled in her green eyes.

"Well, if you move your tail outta our way, we'll _gladly_ go see Tetra," I stated, trying to make my tone seem cool and calm and at the same time antagonize Mako.

It worked. His lavender eyes narrowed dangerously before he turned and trotted up the stairs, eyes closed and head high in his arrogance.

"You better go," Niko muttered. "Miss Tetra _hates_ waiting."

* * *

I climbed up from the ladder's final rung into the crow's nest of the ship. The sky had gone dark with night about an hour ago. Joan was up there already with Tetra, both of them reared up on their hindlegs with their forepaws draped over the edge of the crow's nest, their eyes gazing over the sea.

"We're here, Link," Tetra murmured.

"You're gonna wanna see this," Joan added. I reared up and placed my forepaws on the wooden sides. In front of me, the sea expanded for miles, with the exception of one thing...

"Holy shining StarClan, what the heck is _that_?" I hissed, eyes wide. A giant black fort rose out of the ocean surface, with its large spotlights criss-crossing over both the dark seas and the fort itself. It was large and terrifying, and unlike anything I've ever seen.

"The Forsaken Fortress," Tetra muttered. "This used to be the hideout of some rival pirates of ours, but I guess they're chopped salmon now. Their security seems pretty tight. There's no way we're gonna get a large ship like this through there without being seen."

"A smaller raft, maybe?" I suggested.

I felt a twinge of anxiety as a smirk grew on Tetra's face. "I have a _better_ idea. Gonzo!"

The large crewmate's brown fur flashed across my eyes and Joan's cry of protest filled my ears before pain erupted in the back of my head, and black consumed my vision.

* * *

Groggily, I woke to the confinements of a brown barrel. Still not entirely awake, I assumed I was just being an idiot again and climbed into a barrel before falling asleep. I pulled myself out and looked down. The sight of my barrel on a catapult jolted me awake.

"What the crud?" I shouted.

"Relax!" Tetra muttered. "Geez, could you Clan cats be any more panicky? We're just going to shoot you over to the Forsaken Fortress!" I had to bite my tongue to keep from shouting, _'oh, _that's_ reassuring!'_. "Don't worry," Tetra continued, "We're pirates; we do this all the time! We're pros!

"Link!" I looked up slightly to meet Joan's worried green gaze. "There'll be a lot of guards, okay? Don't try to fight them unless you're sure you can handle them!" I opened my mouth to argue, but closed it before slowly nodding. While I was becoming suspicious about Tetra, I'd obey my best friend without question, even if she was younger than me.

Tetra flicked her tail at Gonzo, and the brown tom pressed a large button, and I was sent flying with a startled scream. At first, it seemed like I would sail through a window circled by seagulls. Aryll always liked seagulls. But gravity decided to be a jerk and pulled me down at the last moment. _Wonderful_.

I ducked inside the barrel as it slammed into the wall, only a tail-length below the window. The fragile wooden barrel shattered on impact, and I plunged downward through the shards into a pool of water below. I stiffened as the freezing water slammed into my back, sending a jolt of pain and cold up my spine. The force knocked away some of my breath, and entire mouthfuls of black water replaced the air. The dark water stung my eyes and stole my breath, forcing me to fight for air if I didn't want to drown. I threw my head upwards as I broke through the surface of the water, gulping down precious air. I swam to the edge of the pool, to a stairway leading up to a platform lit by searchlights. Whoever controlled them were complete morons. They moved in the same pattern, and left quite a lot of room to move around without getting caught. The cruel, bright yellow lights didn't even come near the staircase, so even if I was to stay here all night, I would have never been caught. What idiot hired these morons?

I panted heavily, still recovering from my fall. My soggy fur clung to my body and drooped down, giving my face a downer appearance. Drops of water ran down my legs and dripped off of my underbelly, creating large puddles. My panting was frequently interrupted by coughs that shook my whole body. As I hacked, water poured out of my mouth through my throat. I was already exhausted and unfit, and I haven't even started traversing this stronghold. Things were not working in my favor. When I could breath without hacking my my own lungs, I felt my claws unsheath as rage flowed through my blood. I am going to _kill_ Tetra...

"How'd you end up all the way down there?! Dangit! I guess my aim was off...by a little bit." Tetra cried, her voice sounding muffled and quiet. I almost jumped. Speak of the devil... "Hah! The look on your face! Priceless!" This time, when Tetra spoke, I tried to locate her using the sound of her voice. I looked down into my pouch and found a pale blue stone, pulsing with light.

"Tetra?"

"I can see and speak to you through this stone. I have one, you have the other, they make the perfect pair, blah blah blah."

"When did you slip this stone into my pouch?"

"While you were knocked out."

"...Any other surprises?"

"None that I can think of at the moment. Just give me my second stone back when you get the chance. I am not in the mood to lose the first."

"Okay then," I murmured, though my thoughts said,_ 'Good for you and your glowing rocks. Meanwhile, no one else cares.'_ "Just let me know if the bird's coming up behind me or something." And with that, I was off.

I trotted up the stairway and onto the platform, dodging the two circling spotlights to avoid being seen. I noticed a ramp to the side spiralling up a small spire with one of the two spotlights at the top. I weaved my way between the harsh yellow glares and slaked up the ramp.

"Watch yourself," Tetra whispered through the stone. "There's a beast up there who controls the spotlight. If you want to disable it, you're gonna hafta take 'im out. He doesn't look that smart, but he has a weapon handy."

"Thanks," I breathed. I pressed onward, feeling a bit reassured now that I knew what I was going to face and that someone was watching my back. I crouched at the very end of the ramp, at the flattened tip of the spire. One of the pig-faced creatures that I'd seen on my own Clan's territory was directing two spotlights, moving them around with a metal stick tipped with a red sphere*. I slowly inched closer to the blue-gray monstrosity, who still remained oblivious. It wasn't until I suddenly pounced that it began to squeal and fumble for its weapon. I barely managed to dodge a large, thick branch-like stick. I crouched in a battle stance, waiting for Pig-Face's next move.

It screeched in its disgusting, pig-like way and charged forward, swinging its stick around like its life depended on it. Which it did, actually. I darted behind the creature and leapt onto its back, hissing as it managed to hit my leg with its desperate flailing. Avanging my stinging left hindleg, I sunk my claws underneath the skin of the Pig-Face and slid down before jumping off, leaving the creature to dissolve into the very smoke that came from the long slices I left on its back. With the danger lessened at the moment, I noticed that the Pig-Face had aimed the spotlights at the skies. That was good - less chances of getting caught, thank Emeraldstar.

Well, I had taken care of things up here, so I stalked down the ramp and back into the fortress, wondering where to go next. I decided to go right, and reared up to push the door open gently before slipping into the room. There were two wooden ledges that acted as walkways along the walls (one of which I stood on), with a lower floor beneath. A single lantern hung between the two walkways. Looking down below, I realized that if I fell, I wouldn't be able to get back up - the jump was too high, and I assume my claws weren't strong enough to climb the stone wall without breaking on me. What's worse - I heard the snorting of Pig-Faces, but they sounded...different. Like they were _much_ bigger.

Aw, carp.

I carefully jumped onto the lantern, sinking my claws into the tough cable that kept the lantern up. My momentum caused both the lantern and me to swing forward. I decided to take my chances and I let go of the cable. I had to bite my lower lip to stifle my surprised yowl of pain when my back slammed against the other wooden walkway. Thinking words too vulgar to slip past my tongue, I hualed myself to my paws and spat out the disgusting coppery blood that I'd drawn when I bit my lip. "For the love of Emeraldstar, Sapphirestar, and Rubystar..." I grumbled as I went on through the door.

The cool night air soothed my stinging back and lower lip. I sighed, only to gag as I inhaled. What the carp was that disgusting smell? _Carp?_ No...something more...porky... It must be a Pig-Face! I opened my mouth to inhale the scent as I followed it to a cliff-side with a ladder. I hastily climbed it to find another Pig-Face operating the controls of two spotlights. I hissed loudly, trying to lure it away. Sure enough, it pointed the spotlights skyward and grabbed its giant stick before stumbling in my direction. I slowly approached, never breaking eye contact or leaving my battle stance. As he took a swing at me, I lashed out and batted the stick away before launching myself at the creature and raking my claws across its stomach. It became nothing but that purple-black smoke. I shrugged and moved on, eager to get out of this StarClan-forsaken fortress.

Heh. That's not even funny.

The next room in the circle was (again) another room with two walkways. I used the lantern to cross again and when I passed through the door, I was greeted once more by the night breeze. I'm starting to see a pattern here. So again, I looked around for a Pig-Face and - wouldn't you know it! - there was one nearby. I killed it too, making sure it positioned the skylights upward _before_ assaulting it. So I continued into the next room (another walkway-and-lantern room) and out again there was a box on the edge of the ledge as well as an incomplete ladder, so I took the time to push the box down and set it against the wall under the ladder. This connected the ledge I was on to the area where I started, meaning I no longer had to take the long way around. Yay for shortcuts!

I climbed back up and continued onto the next room. Instead of another walkway-and-lantern room like I expected, there was an impossibly large room crisscrossed with various ramps and walkways. The one I was standing on had two giant Pig-Faces patrolling the walkway. Grumbing to myself, I began to stalk forward, sticking to the edges of the walkway and avoiding the range of light the lanterns the Pig-Faces held gave off. I managed to squeeze past the first and darted over to the doorway before the second could take notice. I pushed through and was greeted by the night wind for the umpteeth time. I opened my mouth to pick up any scents, and sure enough, I could smell the larger Pig-Faces, just up ahead. I trotted up the flights of stairs ahead of me, until I saw the maroon skin of the larger Pig-Faces, along with the light of its lantern. I stalked up the last flight of stairs and snuck around the wall as the Pig-Face walked past. I then darted up the ramp around the corner and dashed up until I saw an extremely narrow ledge. I thanked the three Leaders that I was a cat before stepping onto the ledge. I slowly walked along the ledge, with my left side smushed against the wall and my tail straightened for balance. I padded across one more narrow ledge and up one more flight of stairs before passing a section of flooring with large holes in it. As soon as I did, large spikes slightly taller than me suddenly rose up from behind me with a sharp _shing_, making me jump in shock, fur bristling. Teeth bared, I looked to see who I was trapped with. It was a green Pig-Face (yeah, _really_ appealing) with a long, flat claw in its hand. It squealed its battle cry and charged forward.

I hissed as it swung its claw at me. I stared as I saw the sharp edge of the claw come down less than a mouse-length from the tip of my tail. That thing could slice my head off with a single swing! I knew I had to end this battle before the Pig-Face had a chance to do so. I sunk my teeth into its arm and ripped the skin away, releasing the purple-black smoke under its skin. It howled in pain and toppled over. I took the opportunity to rake my claws down the repulsive creature's back. It dissovled into smoke with one last pained cry. The lock on the door it had been guarding opened, and I stepped inside.

The room was huge, about as big (if not bigger) then the last huge room. It had a wooden walkway spiralling up the side and out into the open ceiling. I looked around, never dropping my guard. I heard a familiar voice call out, "Link!" I whipped around to see a small jail cell with three she-kits, one of them being my sister.

"Aryll!" I cried, racing toward the jail cell to greet her. Through the bars, we touched noses. "Don't worry - I'll getcha outta here!" I whispered reassuringly. A shrill screech then battered my ears. I faintly heard Tetra's shocked cry through the stone as the giant bird swooped in and landed right in the center of the room. I was frozen in fear, fur bristling madly on my back as the bird bent down and scooped me up in its beak. As soon as it did, I was snapped out of my brief trance and started struggling, clawing the bird's beak and yowling my protest. It flew up and soared out of the room, flying toward the top of the tower. There was a broken ship on the top, and what stood there was a black classic tabby tom with red markings, glaring up at me. The bird was waiting - waiting for the tom's order, I realized. The tom's eyes narrowed and he twitched his ear. The bird nodded before suddenly tossing its head and launching me out to sea. I began to yowl loudly and shut my eyes, spinning in midair so many times I became only aware of the sound of my own screams. A sudden pain slammed my back, the impact causing my eyes to shoot open as I let out a pained cry before my world became black.

* * *

**(Joan)**

I could only stare in horror as the speck that was Link vanished into the night sky. Grief swelled up inside me as I cried out, "LINK!"

Tetra and the others stared at me in sympathy before Tetra left to her room, her eyes blank, as if nothing ever happened.

That made me angry.

With a hiss of rage, I lunged forward and pinned her, baring my teeth as I growled. The crew members stumbled about, trying to recover from their shock to counterattack, but I glared _death_ at them. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ MOVE!" I yowled. "YOU ALL KNOW THAT I COULD TAKE YOU _ALL_ ON, AND SO HELP ME STARCLAN, I _WILL_!" I then directed my attention at a shocked Tetra. "This is all _your_ fault..." I growled.

"How is it _my_ fault?" She spat. "He got his own tail captured - I don't see how it was my fault!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WARN HIM!" I screeched. "YOU COULD'VE SEEN THE BIRD! YOU COULD'VE BEEN PAYING MORE ATTENTION!" I seethed for a few moments before raising my paw from her chest and letting her go. When she sent me a questioning look, I answered, "I can't kill you. I won't go as low as killing you. But you are responsible for Link's death, and now you owe me."

"What do you want, exactly?" Tetra asked with narrowed eyes.

"To let me stay."

"WHAT?" She hissed. "You attack me and you expect me to let you stay on my boat?"

"I can't go back to BreezeClan!" I retorted. "I've lost both Link and Aryll, and going back would not help me in the slightest. Plus, letting me stay for a while would count as paying off your debt. You owe it to me, after all."

Tetra paused, considering my offer. "Fine," She finally hissed. "You can stay with Niko. For now, welcome to the crew."

* * *

Oh carp. Joan's gone mad. And now she's a temporary pirate.

Link: *starts singing You Are a Pirate*

...I was thinking the exact same thing...

Link: So leave a review, it would be most kind, and maybe I'll give you an apple pie!

Really?

Link: Nope!

...just...please leave a review if you liked it...

*The metal sticks tipped with red spheres are joysticks.

**NOTE:** Pig-Faces are Bokoblins. The larger Pig-Faces are Moblins. Don't worry, Link won't use these little made-up names forever, just for now, since he doesn't know the monsters' real names


End file.
